A constant challenge faced by providers of content, e.g., a portal, website provider, etc., is identifying content to be displayed to a user. A user that visits a web site, or a web page displayed at the web site, typically scans the page for something of interest. If the user does not find something of interest, the user will typically leave the web page, or the web site altogether.
Conventional approaches manage keywords and a link structure within the website to ensure good traffic from search engines.